free_animefandomcom-20200223-history
Never Alone
|font-color = #FFFFFF |track color = #e0b6fc |CD name = Free!-Dive to the Future- Character Songs |previous = Yumemiru Penguin Note |next = Kizuna Progressive |current track = Never Alone }} |font color = #FFFFFF |image = |artist = Ikuya Kirishima (CV. Koki Uchiyama) |lyrics = Saori Codama |composition = Tatsuya Kuraiuchi |arrangement = Tatsuya Kurauchi |publisher = Lantis |seller = |release = October 31, 2018 |album = Free!-Dive to the Future- Character Song Mini Album Vol.1 Seven to High |tracks = |price = |length = 3:54 |episodes = }} Never Alone is the fifth track of the Album Free!-Dive to the Future- Character Song Mini Album Vol.1 Seven to High. It is performed by Ikuya Kirishima's seiyū, Koki Uchiyama. The song was released on October 31, 2018. Lyrics Kanji = You said to me　“Never Alone” 星に願ったオモイが　二度と瞬かないように 心に檻を作って　何も寄せ付けずに そうやって築いた砦の中で　息を潜めてた孤独な水で それでも溢れる泡(あぶく)にのまれ wow-ah, …もう忘れたはずだったろう？ ずっと消えずに隠れてた　欺きようのない感情 きっと答えを探してた　認めたくなんてなかったけど Toughen Up！　どうしてそんな 何も変わらず　綺麗なままで Toughen Up！　流れ込む自由に心が奪われる You said to me　“Never Alone” 力まかせじゃ沈み込んでく　必死にもがいてみたって 振り切った弱さの上に積み上げたんじゃ 結局こうなってしまう そうやって崩れた砦の外に　息を吹き返す光る水辺に 見つけた理由は確かな祈り wow-ah, …そう、誰かのためだったら Toughen Up！ そうやって崩れた砦の外に　息を吹き返す光る水辺に 見つけた理由は確かな勇気 wow-ah, …そう、孤独が理由なんじゃない ずっと消えずに隠れてた　欺きようのない感情 きっと答えを探してた　認めたくなんてなかったけど 消えずに残ってた　仲間を感じる心 もっと素直に向きあえる　あの頃のような眼差しで Toughen Up！　強くなろう もうひとりじゃない　誰かのために Toughen Up！　いつか憧れた自由な存在へ I say to myself　“Never Alone” |-| Rōmaji = You said to me “Never Alone” 星に願ったオモイが　二度と瞬かないように 心に檻を作って　何も寄せ付けずに そうやって築いた砦の中で　息を潜めてた孤独な水で それでも溢れるあぶくにのまれ wow-ah, …もう忘れたはずだったろう？ Hoshi ni negatta omoi ga nidoto mabataka nai you ni kokoro ni ori wo tsukutte nani mo yosetsuke zu ni Sou yatte kizui ta toride no naka de iki wo hisome te ta kodoku na mizu de Soredemo afureru abu ku ni noma re wow-ah, ...Mou wasure ta hazu dattarou? Zutto kie zu ni kakure te ta azamuki you no nai kanjou Kitto kotae wo sagashite ta shitatame taku nante nakatta kedo Toughen Up! doushite sonna Nan mo kawara zu kirei na mama de Toughen Up! nagarekomu jiyuu ni shin ga ubawa reru You said to me “Never Alone” Chikaramakase ja shizumi kon de ku hisshi ni mogai te mi ta tte Furikitta yowa sa no jou ni tsumiage ta n ja Kekkyoku kou natte shimau Sou yatte kuzure ta toride no soto ni iki wo fukikaesu hikaru suihen ni Mitsuke ta riyuu wa tashika na inori wow-ah, ...Sou tare ka no tame dattara Toughen Up! Sou yatte kuzure ta toride no soto ni iki wo fukikaesu hikaru suihen ni Mitsuketa riyuu wa tashika na yuuki wow-ah, ...Sou kodoku ga riyuu na n ja nai Zutto kie zu ni kakure te ta azamuki you no nai kanjou Kitto kotae wo sagashite ta shitatame taku nante nakatta kedo Kie zu ni nokotte ta nakama wo kanjiru shin Motto sunao ni muki aeru ano koro no you na manazashi de Toughen Up! tsuyoku narou Mou hitori ja nai tare ka no tame ni Toughen Up! itsuka akogareta jiyuu na sonzai e I say to myself “Never Alone” |-| English = You said to me “Never Alone” In order that the feelings I wished on a star for never waver again I made a cage for my heart, I let nothing get close I stayed that way in the fortress I had made, in the lonely water where I held my breath But still I am swallowed up by the overflowing bubbles, wow-ah, …You’ve already forgotten, right? These undeceived feelings were always hidden without disappearing I was surely searching for the answer, even though I didn’t want to accept it Toughen Up! Why are you like that, So unchanging and still beautiful Toughen Up! My heart is snatched away by the freedom that pours in You said to me “Never Alone” If I use my own strength, I sink, even if I struggle desperately If I build upon the weakness that I shake free from, In the end, it ends up like this In that way outside of my destroyed fortress, on the shining waterfront where I started to breathe again The reason I found there is a certain prayer, wow-ah …Yes, if it’s for the sake of someone, Toughen Up！ In that way outside of my destroyed fortress, on the shining waterfront where I started to breathe again The reason I found there is a certain courage, wow-ah …Yes, loneliness isn’t the reason These undeceived feelings were always hidden without disappearing I was surely searching for the answer, even though I didn’t want to accept it The heart that senses my friends remained without disappearing We can certainly face each other honestly, with a look similar to the one from those days Toughen Up! Let’s get stronger I’m no longer alone, for the sake of someone, Toughen Up! Someday I’ll head towards that free existence I’ve admired I say to myself “Never Alone” Translated by albatrossmuffin Video References Navigation |color2 = #e0b6fc |font color = #FFFFFF}} Category:Music Category:Character Songs Category:Free!-Dive to the Future- Character Songs Category:Free!-Dive to the Future- Character Song Mini Album Vol.1 Seven to High